


Arson, Murder, and Overcompensation

by Jimcloud



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Hairstyle route best route, Other, Post-Canon, This is my most powerful headcanon, Trans Male Character, self-indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/pseuds/Jimcloud
Summary: Damien asks you to come to his room before your date, but like, not in a hot way. You imagine this probably means life-shatteringly critical revelations.





	Arson, Murder, and Overcompensation

When you walk inside, Damien's sitting on the bed, staring on the floor. You think it's a little bit weird, because nothing's on fire, he doesn't have an instrument of murder out, he's not even playing Pokemans Go. He looks up at you as you approach. He seems serious.

"Yo. Can we talk?" Damien asks.

You nod.

"Like, for real. It's important."

You're not sure how much more you can keep nodding before it gets awkward, but you push the boundary anyways.

"I wanted to tell you about why I came to this school." He clasps his hands together.

You already know this one. Wasn't it that Damien's dads sent him here to this school to unapologetically believe in love and find himself a date to prom?

"Yeah, that's... what I said." He looks down past his hands at his feet, leaning in. "And that's true. But... they also wanted it to be a fresh start for me."

A fresh start? What, so Damien could get a brand new rap sheet somewhere other than in hell?

"I know what you're thinking, and _no,_ not like that." He sighs. "Look, I've never had to explain this before, and shit's tough. Uh... let me try something else. You know how my dick can take nine different shapes, three of them actual weapons?"

Yes. Damien mentions this a lot. Like, a _lot._ You think you've probably heard this seven times, and only three of them were in bed. The man is obsessed with his dick.

"Well, like... it can also take forms that are... like..." He fumbles with his hands for a minute before finally almost whispering, " _not_ a dick, you know?"

You tell Damien that if he wants to experiment, you're open-

"No!" Damien shouts, his face stretched out in horror. He recovers very, very quickly. "No, no. That's not what I meant. Thanks, though."

Okay, now you _know_ something's up. It was obvious before, but this is a whole other level for Damien. You ask him what's on his mind.

He sighs. "Well, it's just that... we demons can change our forms, but I haven't in a while. The last time would have been... just before I came to Spooky High. I, uh," he spins his fingers around in a circle around each other, not making eye contact, "wasn't good with how I looked before."

You must have been giving him a weird look, because he rolls his eyes. "With breasts."

Oh.

OH.

_Ohhhhhh._

You're about to tell him that you're totally okay with this when he holds up a hand. "Let me finish. Like I said, my dads wanted this to be a fresh start for me, so I could be the prince of hell I've always wanted to be. And it's been great! Don't get me wrong, I've really enjoyed the arson. And the murder. But I always felt like... if I wanted to be a prince, I had to hide everything that I liked that wasn't... prince-y."

He gestures to the table, where his hairstyling tools are sitting. You... think you get it now. Why he always seemed so uncomfortable about it.

"What I'm trying to say is... thank you for helping me bring them together. Who I was, and who I want to be."

You'd hug Damien, but you're not sure that's what he's going for now. Or, like, ever. So you just sort of stand there hoping he can feel your calm reassurance.

"So yeah. You're probably gonna hear stories about a Lilith when we move down to hell. Don't know the bitch." Damien's frown quickly turns to a grin that reminds you why you want to spend eternity in the eighth circle of hell. "Except for the stories about death, destruction, and burning. Those were totally me."

You offer him a hand, and you head out to your date destination: a bank with your names on it.

"Lilith is a shitty name anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to indulge myself by writing out a personal headcanon of mine. Damien sure does hold his masculinity near and dear to him, and hides anything that doesn't match up with it. Wonder why that is!


End file.
